The Class Trip
by an angel of darkness
Summary: It all happened a long time ago, they were all different. She was the new girl; they were the kings of the school. The usual class trip to somewhere unexpected turned out in disaster becoming a nightmare. Fighting for survival, will they kill each other o


**The class trip**

**A/****N Hello everybody… I have been in ****fanfiction**** for a while already but haven't posted any stories.. well, I usually love to write but if you have a ****writers**** block and if you are in your last year of high school… well, it's a bit tough… ****anyway, this is my first story so please be nice but honest. At the beginning it doesn't really look very interesting or mysterious but believe me… it is just the introduction and there will be a lot of action a bit later in the story so please just bear with me for a chapter or two as it is then that all the action begins… If it really is crap then tell me what's wrong and I'll try to correct it… and well, please review!**

Sumary:

_It all happened a long time ago, __they were all different. She was the new girl; they were the kings of the school. The usual class trip to somewhere unexpected turned out in disaster becoming a nightmare. Fighting for survival, will they kill each other or will they learn to accept themselves? In all the chaos, will love flourish? Well__, believe…_

It all happened so long ago…

She was just a kid at the time, and a very naïve one. Her big emerald eyes would brighten at the sight of the smallest things… She had never been before in a school for more than a year or a year and a half, because of her poor health, her constant allergies and illnesses made her miss school a lot but she still managed to have quite good grades.

She had never had any friends anywhere, even if she talked to some normal people sometimes, she was a quiet girl.

_Invisible._

She liked it that way.

She was more like the girl nobody wanted to be friends with because they knew she would leave and, why become attached to somebody who is always sick, that will after all leave you alone?

Even though she was not the popular girl in junior school she supposed she should be quite happy with her life, she did loads of very enjoyable extracurricular activities of which nobody in school knew a thing and she was even good at them, what more could she ask for?

It was just her first day in her new school and she already knew everything to be known about the people in it, all thanks to the surveys she did in disguise to many students before the school term began.

Well, at least now she knew what to expect…

Gathering all her courage_, she entered the doors and observed how all the rushing students went by and forth in front of her, talking with each other, messing around with each other__, being friends with and hating each other… that was high school…_

_"_Excuse me"

Snapping out from her dream, she turned around and found herself staring into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen, but, then she noticed how cold they were,_ as their owner_ she though, cold and unfeeling….

_The crowds were silent, waiting to see another massacre._

The connection lasted for a second and was interrupted by the approaching of a blue haired boy with deep blue eyes that said softly looking at her in the eye with a pitiful expression:

_What are you doing, new girl?_

_We are out of your reach. _

Seeing she didn't respond he kept on going…

_Look but don't touch, dreaming will only kill you my pretty__ girl; get out of our way if you want to survive._

_If you don't, get prepared as your life will be hell… _

The bell rang and both boys left, a smirk in their face.

The trance like feeling disappeared leaving her alone and confused. Then everything fell in place, the first boy, was Li Syaoran, the ice prince, the second most popular guy in the whole school, son of the richest and most important family of Tomoeda, only heir and future ruler of the Li Clan, owners of the greatest and most important business in Japan, the International Li Corporation…

The blue haired one, was the king of the school, _the _most popular guy in town, he was Li's cousin and his family was the second most important of Tomoeda after the Li Clan. Furthermore, his family was one of the greatest contributors for the school founds.

Eriol Hiragizawa

The most handsome and popular guy in the whole school, in short a fling, he was a half breed of English and Japanese and had the deepest blue eyes in the whole school.

He had a body to die for and his voice, his voice enveloped and warmed every girl, making them sight every time he spoke even if what he said was some random or mean comment. She thought this was completely ridiculous as he was definitely a jackass and a stupid jerk.

He was usually seen with his best friends, all jerks like him, if not worse. They usually vandalized the park near the school and if they were not in class everybody, including the teachers knew they were at the park, scaring some old lady, and when they arrived nobody dared to say anything because they feared the money would be gone if they said anything about them, but as they had the second highest scores in school there was no trouble for anyone.

Her bad luck had made her get into trouble with the most important people in the school, and in her first day!

-----

While walking to class, late as usual, a brown haired boy and a blue haired one, were talking about what had happened that morning.

One of them was quite exited and the other one was just thinking…

"How did she dare to look at me in the eye? She's just a girl, she IS going to be an outcast, that's for sure, and, we'll make sure she is."

People stared, looking surprised that the Ice Prince was actually being bothered by something as he rarely went mad at anything.

"Calm down Syaoran…" said the other boy, observing their reactions, and very amused at his cousin's behavior.

"She's just a girl, but, did you notice her eyes?" said the brown haired boy, changing his attitude once more.

"But of course," smirked Eriol, "but I'm sure you are the one in the best position to judge them as it was somebody here that who couldn't stop staring"

"How dare you?" "I wasn't staring!! I was just looking… it was her, not me the one staring.. " Said Syaoran bursting again.

"Then why are you mentioning her eyes?" Said Eriol with a mocking grin "It is not me but you the one who is giving her eyes that much importance…"

"Do you like her or what?" kept going the blue haired boy, "after all, I didn't know a random girl could make you that angry, unless you feel something for her…"

But, Syaoran, serious again, said quietly _"it's__ in __her eyes, they are green, emerald green, they were shining with something strange, they are different, she is different…"_ leaving his older cousin a little bit confused as the amber eyed boy had never been had such a reaction to a girl, and more specifically to a new girl…

This was definitely going to be an interesting year, making fun of the mysterious new girl was going to be really interesting, now even more because of his cousin's newfound interest in her…

As his name was Eriol Hiraguizawa, he promised himself that he was definitely going to make the new girl's life a living hell.

-----

A/N: well, I hope you liked it , there isn't much action in this one but it will get better. By the way, English is not my first language so if I make any mistakes please feel free to correct me but please no flames… As I have already said, I'm new to this… I also think that I would need a beta, so if somebody would like to do it, please contact me!

blackangel. I'm just blabbering…

all that's left to say is: please review!!!

Angie


End file.
